Various HP Drabbles
by lordhellebore
Summary: I'll use this to upload all of my unrelated HP drabbles. They're not an ongoing story; I simply find it silly to upload each seperately, since they're so short. Gen, het, and slash in various pairings.
1. Kindred Spirits

**A/N: **I'll use this space to post all of my **unrelated** HP drabbles. They do not tell a continuing story; I simply think it would be ridiculous to upload each as a new story because they're so short, so it will be one drabble per "chapter". And no, I cannot make them longer, because "drabbles" have only 100 words per definition :)

Some of those were written as gifts to people who gave me promtps.

* * *

**Title: **Kindred Spirits  
**Rating: **PG**  
Characters: **Harry, Luna  
**Prompt:** Kindred Spirits

Every now and then during his last school year, Harry visits Snape's grave. It isn't because he likes him more now; he doesn't really know the reason himself. All he knows is that he can't talk about it with anyone. They acknowledge Snape's role, but they don't understand.

One day, he finds Luna there. He's surprised – nobody else ever seems to come.

"He was lonely," she says. "Nobody understood." Weirdly, Harry has the feeling she isn't even talking about Snape.

He lets her take his hand, and when they walk away in silence, it seems that something important has changed.


	2. Everything

**Title: **Everything  
**Rating: **PG**  
Characters: **Barty Crouch Jr, Winky  
**Prompt: **"At Home"

Barty hates Winky more fervently than he ever hated anyone. She's nothing but his gaoler, and it's despicable that she won't see it. She needs to "take care of poor Master Barty," and her fussing makes him sick. He liked the Dementors more, he thinks.

Only he didn't.

During daylight he hates her, but at night, when she takes away the nightmares of Azkaban and rocks him back to sleep, he loves her like only a child can love his mother. He couldn't live without her.

Barty wants to be free. He dreads to be free. She's everything he's got.


	3. One Day

**Title:** One Day  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Lucius Malfoy  
**Prompt: **"Percy Slash"

"So beautiful…"

Percy keeps his eyes closed as he feels the caress on his cheek. He knows that Lucius thinks that he complies only because he is afraid, because he wants to survive in this newly ordered world. A world ruled by the Dark Lord and his new Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.

Gentle hands glide over smooth, freckled skin, lightly trembling with desire. Percy suppresses a smile and fakes sleep. One day, he will make Lucius understand that there is no need for threats. One day, Lucius will touch him like this and look into his eyes.

One day.


	4. Goodbye

**Title:** Goodbye  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Peter Pettiggrew

Lying on the battlefield, Remus feels life draining out of him. He's cold and alone, and he could never stand being alone.

Suddenly, there are arms around him, and there's a face. Peter. Remus smiles.

But…this is wrong, Peter is the enemy, isn't he? No…no, that is absurd, they love each other. Moaning weakly, Remus tries to concentrate; everything's muddled in his head.

Something wet falls on his face, and he realises that it's tears. Peter's tears.

"Don't cry…" he whispers, and then everything fades away. The last thing he feels is a gentle brush of lips against his own.


	5. Turning Point

**Title:** Turning Point  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Harry, Draco

Harry's mind is reeling. He's been right with his suspicions all along! Momentarily, he feels an ugly triumph, but as sobs emerge from behind the stall's door, it evaporates as quickly as it has come.

Myrtle flees when he enters, but Malfoy doesn't even look up. Hesitantly, Harry kneels and reaches out.

"Draco?"

"Sod off!" Snot is dripping from Malfoy's nose. He looks pathetic. Terrified.

"No. We can help you. We'll go to Dumbledore; he'll protect your family. You're not alone."

For long moments, Malfoy only stares, incredulous. But when Harry offers him his hand to stand, he takes it.


	6. Confession

**Title:** Confession  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
**Prompt:** "Anger or arguing"

"We have to tell her!" Ron insists for the umpteenth time.

"Right. You're lucky that Hermione broke it off with you years ago." Harry rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What should I say? _Hey Ginny, guess what, I'm in love with your brother, have always been – that's why I thought I liked you, what with the red hair and freckles. Sorry I realised it only now._ That would go well."

"No, Harry."

He spins around to see her stand in the doorway, her flowered dress stretched tightly over her pregnant belly.

"I think you've said quite enough."


	7. Visiting Hours

**Title:** Visiting Hours  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Lucius Malfoy

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Again and again, Percy had put this day off. He'd dreaded it, dreaded seeing Lucius with his wife. But now that he's here it's nothing like he feared. There is no jealousy, and no pain except Lucius's, who is staring at him, waiting.

Percy looks at Narcissa – feminine perfection: pale skin, rosy lips, and soft, golden hair – and when he smiles, he doesn't have to force himself.

"She is," he agrees. Even the mandatory white St. Mungo's nightgown and her impassive expression cannot change that.

He sits down and carefully takes her hand in his own.


	8. Hidden Agenda

**Title:** Hidden Agenda  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood

"...precisely why I always tell you to get another job! It's too dangerous! I don't want to imagine what else could have --"

"Percy!" Oliver interrupts, rubbing his forehead. "The only thing that will happen is that my head will explode if you go on."

Percy stops ranting, looking down at the white floor of St. Mungo's.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I'm just so worried."

Oliver smiles, then leans forward to kiss him. Seeing Percy like this – so different from his usual collected self – is worth getting injured every now and then.

He loves being a professional Quidditch player.


	9. Rescue

**Title:** Rescue  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** "Person index, no page numbers"

Nobody remembers when exactly after Voldemort's fall Scrimgeour turned the Ministry into a place of torture and forced confessions. But they'll never forget the day when the Wizarding people, lead by the Order, take it by storm.

Deep in the cellars, Kingsley finally calls to Harry, a stack of papers in hand.

"A person index, no page numbers, no dates – only names and cells."

Harry's hands are shaking as he rushes through the pages.

_Please, don't let it be too late!_

When he opens the denoted door, all he finds is a blond corpse well on its way to decay.


	10. Oblivion

**Title:** Oblivion  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Cornelius Fudge  
**Prompt:** "Power play"

Fudge is disgusting, his touch repulsive. More often than not Lucius wishes it were his fist, not his cock, in the snivelling idiot's mouth.

But it's not about pleasure, after all. It's about power, about making the man understand his place – he's no more than a mildly useful tool now that the Dark Lord is in control.

Lucius closes his eyes and imagines casting the Killing Curse at Fudge, and that, finally, makes him come. For a few seconds, he even can forget his wife and son, both kissed by the Dementors at Ministry orders.

It never lasts long enough.


	11. No Comparison

**Title:** No Comparison  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Percy Weasley  
**Prompt:** "Camouflage potion gone strange and smut"

Percy's kisses are hungry, his touch demanding, evoking a hundred strange and new sensations. Severus has seldom felt so confused and helpless, and he curses himself for agreeing to this – and even more for ruining that camouflage potion.

Later, his softly curved body pressed against Percy, silky blond hair veiling his face, he murmurs surly: "You seemed to quite enjoy yourself. Maybe you'd prefer this to what you usually have?"

Percy chuckles, running his hand over a perfectly rounded breast.

"It was nice, but there's no comparison. I love you, not some potion-created supermodel."

Being held even closer, Severus smiles.


	12. Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Drao  
**Prompt:** "Glory"

They're sitting on the sofa, snuggled together, with a blanket around them, the candlelight flickering softly.

"Tell me again," Harry begs, and his eyes are wide with wonder. "Tell me how I beat the evil wizard."

Draco sighs softly, then kisses his cheek.

"Tomorrow evening, all right? It's bedtime now – we need to get up early for your appointment at the hospital, remember?"

Harry shakes his head, but that's not a surprise. He never memorises anything; it's a miracle he knows his own name, and Draco's. Twelve years since he defeated Voldemort, and nothing has changed.

Glory has its price.


	13. Cooking Skills

**Title: **Cooking Skills**  
Rating: **PG**  
Pairing:** Harry/Ron**  
Prompt: **Pudding, first time**  
**

"Wow!" Ron stares at the pudding as if it were the eighth wonder of the world. It sure is, compared to the oddly smelling goo he produced when he tried cooking for the first time, before Harry came home.

"Tastes awesome! Who showed you that?"

"My aunt," Harry mumbles around his spoon.

"Really?" Ron is perplexed. "I thought she didn't like you. Mum never taught me how to cook, but she must have known I'd need it someday."

Harry shovels another spoonful in his mouth; he doesn't seem to enjoy it.

Watching, Ron wonders what his boyfriend isn't telling him.


	14. Proposal

**Title:** Proposal  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

Ron's hands are shaking, he's sweating like mad, and he's sure he'll die of a heart attack at any moment.

Hermione doesn't seem to notice; she's deep in a rant about how they shouldn't use house-elves in fancy restaurants like this. Only when he gets up and kneels down in front of her does she fall silent.

"Hermione, I want…I…we're here because…"

He's practiced this a hundred times with his mother and Ginny, rehearsing carefully chosen words. But now his mind is blank, his tongue paralysed.

"Bloody hell, will you marry me?"

Hermione laughs, then kisses him.

"Yes, I will."


	15. Communion

**Title: **Communion  
**Rating: **R**  
Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Prompt:** Food

"...love you," Harry whispers before he takes the first bite from Draco's fingers, slim and beautiful. A second bite soon follows, and then a third, warm in his mouth, sweet and satisfying.

He never takes his eyes from Draco's face as he eats, smiling at him as he waits for Harry to be finished.

"Thank you, love," he murmurs when he is full, and he knows Draco will understand. He could have waited to die of hunger as well, but he still has a purpose to fulfil.

Yes, he thinks, slowly wiping the blood from his face, Draco will understand.


	16. Warmth

**Title: **Warmth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Snape/Lupin

Severus was torn out of his sleep by something icy being pressed against his legs.

"Lupin! What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting warm feet," Lupin mumbled sleepily. The infuriating man didn't even open his eyes to look at him, but only snuggled closer.

"Keep those ice-cubes that you call feet to yourself!"

"If you didn't steal the blanket every night, there wouldn't be any ice-cubes. It's your fault they're cold, now make them warm again."

Lupin yawned, then wriggled his toes, sneaking one foot between Severus's thighs. Severus gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around the other man, who was already falling back asleep.

Sometimes, in moments like this, he faintly wondered if he was insane. But then, on second thought, warming Lupin's cold feet was more than acceptable in exchange for Lupin warming what had been a far too cold life.


	17. Tricked

**Title:** Tricked  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** Shibari

* * *

"So, _Potter_..." Draco tried in vain to move his head into Harry's direction. "I assume that when Weasley's brothers told you they knew this _fantastic_ Shibari spell that would bring some more spice into your relationship, you didn't actually let them _show_ it to you?"

Silence.

"I thought so. Because _if_ you had, you _might_ have noticed it would bind _both_ partners, and I can't _possibly_ imagine you wanted our colleagues to find us in your office naked and unable to move."

"Please, Draco. This is bad enough already. Can you just stop speaking in italics?"


	18. The Costume

**Title: **The Costume  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Severus Snape  
**Prompt:** "Pirates"

* * *

Severus stares at Percy incredulously.

"Have you gone completely insane?"

The young man is dressed up in what seems to be a pirate costume, complete with an eye-patch, sword, and a ridiculous feathered hat.

"Ye said ye wanted ter try something different," he says with a horrible accent, most likely produced by a spell.

"I know, but _this_ –"

"Strip for yer captain," Percy interrupts, "or I'll have to flog ye!" With a flick of his wand, he conjures a rod. "I might have ter do it anyway."

Severus swallows hard. "Is that a promise?"

Percy smiles. "Indeed it is."


	19. Disparity

**Title:** Disparity  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** "Harry and Draco discussing how they were raised."

* * *

"Alohomora!"

Harry's sitting on the floor, facing the wall. Carefully, Draco touches his shoulder.

"Harry?" He tries speaking softly, although he's still upset. If your boyfriend locks himself into the cupboard after a fight, something is very wrong. "Why are you in here?"

For a while, there is silence, until Draco scoots forward and wraps his arms around Harry.

"I had to sleep in the cupboard as a kid," finally comes a whisper. "And they'd lock me in after fights with Dudley."

Draco doesn't know what to say – at his parent's house, it's the house-elves who sleep in the cupboards.


	20. Safety

**Title:** Safety  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** HarryPotter /Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** "Shibari"

* * *

Seeing the cuffs, Harry goes stiff immediately.

"This isn't a Marquis de Sade novel, pet, I'm not going to **hurt **you."

Harry nods, but he doesn't relax. Draco knows his nightmares – he hears him talk in his sleep every night.

"I won't turn into Voldemort the second you're helpless, I promise. Now close your eyes."

His lover obeys; Draco can feel him shaking. They kiss, slowly, gently, and when the cuffs click shut around his wrists, Harry goes limp against Draco with a sigh of relief.

"See, it's not that bad. You're safe now."

Harry smiles.


End file.
